Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an input circuit for a BiCMOS device. More particularly, the invention pertains to a circuit which accepts as input signals having TTL levels and outputs signals having levels acceptable to a BiCMOS circuit. Such interface circuits are referred to as "T" input circuits.